Cavity
Cavity appeared in 2015 TV series called Power Rangers Dino Charge. Cavity is a baker-like monster in Sledge's ship sent to cause uproar in the populace of Amber Beach. Cavity was commissioned to prepare various cakes by Poisandra to sample to decide on which one to use for her wedding day. When she asks for a really nasty cake, so that people will remember her wedding day, he made one guaranteed to produce debilitating and extremely painful tooth decay. Poisandra tested this cake on Fury, with phenomenal results. When Sledge discovered Cavity had been released, he ordered the monster to give the Rangers his new confection. Cavity immediately complied, going down to the Dino Bite Cafe, tying up the chef, and setting out samples of his decay recipe. Riley, however, quickly realized something was wrong when the customers were reacting in intense agony. With the Rangers spotting him at the counter, Shelby, Tyler and Koda helped untie the chef as Chase and Riley followed after Cavity. After a brief battle, Cavity was able to escape. When he was later berated by Poisandra, Cavity got annoyed with her and transformed to a more vicious form, pushing her aside as he went on a rampage after declaring his loyalty to Sledge. He was confronted by Chase, who underestimated how strong Cavity's teeth were, and got hit with Cavity's energy blast, which began decaying his teeth. He would have been finished him off were it not for Riley's intervention. Using a combo of both their respective Dino Chargers, Chase and Riley first destroyed Cavity's teeth and then the monster himself. When Sledge turned him to a giant through the Magna Beam, Cavity was destroyed again by the Dino Charge Megazord's Stego Saber. Cavity, at first, seems a cheerful and happy-go-lucky outlaw, more than willing to carry out orders from Poisandra and Curio. However, as soon as he is given a mission, he forsakes any respect for anyone but Sledge and follows his orders out to the letter and reveals his true evil self. His overconfidence in his own skills, however, leads to his defeat at the hands of the Dino Charge Rangers. Powers and Abilities * Baking Skills: Cavity is a skilled cake baker, able to create cakes perfectly in his ideals. ** Decaying Effect: '''But since his true reputation is a criminal rather than a baker, his cakes are capable of decaying teeth with the decayed area glows purple and delivered an intense pain to the victims. The effect can be removed upon his death. * '''Decaying Lasers: From his rotten teeth, he can fire purple energy lasers that capable of decaying his target's teeth. Like his cakes, the effect can be removed upon his death. Arsenals * Piping Bag Left Arm: His left hand is armed with an icing piping bag that he used to create the cake by summoning the intended ingredients. ** Fireballs: '''When in battle, it is capable of unleashing destructive fireballs. * '''Egg Beater Right Arm: His right hand is armed with a big egg beater which he used in his cake baking. ** '''Club Mode: '''The beater can also be used as a makeshift club to aid him in combat. See Also * Debo Batissier Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Chefs Category:Characters Portrayed by Kelson Henderson Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Power Rangers Universe